


Over Day at the Club

by BDBgrlphoenix (1stgrlphoenix)



Series: For the Love of Phury [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stgrlphoenix/pseuds/BDBgrlphoenix
Summary: Sometimes a taste isn't enough. That is how Rehv and Phury feel when they decide to spend the day in Rehv's hideaway bedroom at the club.
Relationships: Phury/Rehvenge (Black Dagger Brotherhood)
Series: For the Love of Phury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Over Day at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> I do not the rights to any of these characters. They are owned by JR Ward.
> 
> If you are not comfortable with m/m action, please do not read this.

Rehv grabbed a handkerchief out of his coat before sitting down and wiping his lips. He took a deep shaky breath. MINE, the word ran around his brain. All he could do was stare at the beautiful male that laid sprawled and panting on his desk. Thinking that he had just had the best fucking sex of his life and hoped it didn't end tonight.

Rehv surveyed the carnage in his office and laughed a deep, full belly laugh. I am never hearing the end of this, he thought, thinking about his staff.

Phury propped himself on his elbows, one eyebrow popped.

“Okay, I give, what so funny?”

Rehv just waved his hand around the office. Papers, pens, and other sundries scattered all over.

“I will have to pick this shit up if I ever hope to work with Trez and Xhex for the next year.” Rehv said, as he covered his eyes, shaking his head.

“Let me help you,” Phury said as he eased his long muscular frame off Rehv's desk. “I helped make the mess. Its least I can do.”

Phury stood in front of Rehv. The Reverend looked disheveled, but his amethyst eyes were clear and bright. Phury couldn't remember the last time Rehv had looked this calm and peaceful. It was truly an amazing site.

Phury reached out his hand to help Rehv up from the chair.

When Rehv stood, he wrapped his arms around Phury, drawing him in close. As their bodies connected, their cocks touched. Rehv was still semi-hard, gliding over Phury's member like satin.

“Ugh... Fuck” Rehv said while arching into Phury, and pulling him into a kiss.

The passion ignited, engulfing them like neither of them had just cum. There was no club, no war, no obligations tonight, nothing but them. This moment. And Rehv was going to grab it.

Rehv felt around the desk for the phone he knew is still there, amazingly enough. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted the receiver and hit the button for his head of security.

Phury could hear Xhex's voice on the other side.

“Boss.” One word is all she needed to say.

Rehv pulled his lips from Phury's throat. “I need you to clear my schedule for the rest of the night.”

“Boss?” This time the concern is audible. Rehv never cancels pick-ups.

“You heard me.” Rehv groaned as Phury scratched down his back. “Ahhh. Fuck, Phury”

“Um, Boss?” Xhex is pretty sure she heard what she thought she did. Way to go Boss, she thought.

“Yeah,” Rehv said, clearing his throat. “Tell Trez and iAm they don't need to wait at my door, we will up here over day” He could feel Phury's erection sliding over his. Hold oh, love, I will take good care of you in a moment. He thought while trying to keep his thoughts coherent enough to speak to Xhex.

“And the ones in the corner booth? They will be waiting for their boy.” She states with real concern in her voice.

FUCK. Of course, Phury came with the Brothers. He thought, leaning his head back so Phury would have better access to his throat.

“Let them know their boy is good” He said to Xhex, and to Phury he whispers, “so very, very good.”

Phury shuddered, hearing Rehv say he was good had a strange reaction in him. He nipped the side of Rehv's throat and lapped at the trickle of blood that formed.

Rehv cleared his throat again, speaking louder “And will be returned at sunset, no worse for wear.” Rehv didn't wait to hear what Xhex was going to say about that. Telling the King that you were just keeping one of his soldiers over day wasn't going to go over well. Rehv dropped the receiver back and wrapped his fingers in the mass of hair currently tickling over his chest. He scratched Phury's scalp as he yanked his head back to meet Rehv's eyes.

“You. Me. Now. Follow.” Rehv knew he was dangerously close to losing control. He was done with thinking, he needed to feel now.

Never letting Phury go, Rehv walked them back to a wall. He pushed a hidden panel and the wall shifted and opened. Rehv pulled Phury into the bedroom with him.

Phury had never seen a room like this. It looked like the walls and floors were made from shiny black marble with silver and gold veins running through them. On two of the walls, lit candles in sconces gave the room its only light source, orange reflections played on the mirror-like marble. Across the room was a large dark door that must lead into the bathroom.

But it was the bed in center of the room that really drew his attention. A majestic King-sized four-poster bed sat on its own dais. Mounds of black, gray and red pillows were against the headboard. A black comforter covered the entire thing, but it was pile of furs that was distinctly Rehv.

“You like.” Rehv stated, it wasn't a question. “I don't spend many days here. The housekeeper keeps the linens on the bed fresh and clean towels in the bathroom though. Just in case I am stuck in the city over day.”

Rehv walked to the bed. “Come to be bed with me, Phury. Let me love you” Rehv sat on the edge of the big bed. Opened his arms and waited for Phury to come to him.

Phury stepped forward, heart racing into Rehv's arms. He knew his life had just shifted, that it would never be the same. He wasn't sure what the next night would bring, but this day was for him and Rehv.

The kiss started soft. Lips just barely touched, brushing across each other. Phury ran his hands through Rehv's Mohawk, down the back of his neck, ending at his shoulders. He grabbed Rehv tightly and deepened the kiss. His tongue grazed Rehv's lips, seeking entrance. That kiss was more of a drug than the red smoke ever had been. Heady, passionate, all consuming.

Rehv opened his mouth, letting Phury's tongue in. They both gasped the moments their tongues touched. The kiss became more frantic. All tongues and teeth, fangs nipped at lips. The passion was mounting, like they were dying of thirst and the kiss was the lifesaving water.

Rehv groaned and fell back on the bed with Phury on top of him. His naked body felt like silk slipping across Rehv's. He could feel Phury's cock, hard and long, on his thigh.

“Fuck.” Phury moaned as he ground himself on Rehv's thigh.

Rehv hooked his leg over Phury's and rolled them over, pinning Phury's arms over his head. Rehv arched over Phury, rubbing their cocks together. Both of them were fully erect, precum dripping. Rehv had to be careful, he could feel the barb unsheathing. Oh, sweet Scribe Virgin in the fade this is too good, he thinks, unable to stop the thrusting. Their breaths were coming in pants and gasps. Rehv knew he had to stop soon, but he couldn't.

Phury leaned up and bit. Warm, wet, sweet nectar flowed over his tongue. Lighting off a firestorm in him. Phury could feel Rehv get harder, the barb slightly scratching Phury's erection... it was almost painful. But fuck it felt good, felt right.

“Drink, beloved, drink.” Rehv whispers, cradling Phury's head to his throat.

Phury's arms snaked around Rehv holding him while he took long pulls, that splashed his tongue and seared his soul.

Rehv's movements slowed, becoming a rocking instead of a thrust. This act was more intimate than anything Rehv had ever felt. This was tabooer than him and Phury fucking. This was something two males where not supposed to share. Blood exchange was sacred.

Slowly the pulls stopped, Phury licked the small punctures closed. They laid in each other’s arms, for what seemed like forever. Touched foreheads, getting their bearings.

Phury was the one that started moving again. Slow, purposeful thrusts.

It didn't take long for Rehv to get going again. The need to mark Phury was all he could think of. Rehv released Phury's head, laid it on a pillow of furs, reached down between them and grabbed both their cocks in his massive hand. Holding them together as they both thrust sliding up and down each other in full measure.

He knew this wasn't going to last long. He was right, soon he felt Phury shuddering as hot streams of cum landed between them. Rehv followed him right over that cliff. His back arched as he came for the second time that night. His own cum mixing with Phury's like their blood was now mixed.

“Holy hell.” Phury panted, trying in vain to slow his heart rate and breathing.

“I know, leelan. I know” Rehv said breathlessly, kissing Phury's lips, eyes, nose. everywhere he could reach without much movement.

Leelan, Phury thought, Beloved in the Old Language. He tightens his arms around Rehv, that's when it hit him. The scent of musk and dark spices, his own bonding scent was filling the room. Phury turned his head, not wanting to make eye contact with Rehv. He didn't want to read anything into whatever this was.

“No, no hiding, not from each other.” Rehv said while making Phury look at him. “I think it’s the best thing I have ever smelled.”

Soon the space started to cool, their breaths returned to normal. Rehv knew he was going to need a shot soon. But that was the last thing he wanted Phury to see. He had his own demons, Rehv refused to add to it.

“I will return shortly, don't move” Rehv told Phury as he gets up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom where the emergency dopamine was kept.

As he was walking across the room, the thing that Rehv had been fearing happened. Luckily, he was only three steps from the bathroom when it did. The world went flat and red bled into everything. The Sympath urges surged forward. But strangest thing happened... instead of hearing sins, he was overcome by love. He stopped at the bathroom door and looked back at Phury... and saw love.

While in the bathroom, he took his shot, cleaned up and brought out a warm towel to clean Phury.

Phury was almost asleep when Rehv returned with the towel. Rehv couldn't help but notice the lack of stress lines in that beautiful face. He looked so much younger, laying there all sated and relaxed. It was a good look for him.

“Here, let me clean you up.” Rehv said while crawling back on the bed.

He slowly wiped Phury's stomach, chest, lingering on his now soft cock and balls. When he was finished, he set the cloth on the nightstand and started turning down the bed.

“Come on Phury,” Rehv softly said, “wake up enough to come up to the pillows.”

Phury mumbled something about bossy kingpins as he moved.

Rehv laid in his usual spot, covered with several comforters and a pile of furs. Phury crawled under the weight and laid his head on Rehv's chest. Rehv wrapped his arms around the only person he had ever been with without lies, and pulled him closer.

Suddenly Phury sat up. “Fuck,” He said sleepily, “my leg.”

They were both laughing as Phury sat on the edge of the bed and removed his prosthetic leg. He rubbed it and winced. The noise caused Rehv to sit straight up.

“What’s wrong, leelan?” Rehv said, coming to Phury's side.

“Nothing, just need an adjustment on the leg.” Phury explained while still rubbing his leg.

“Let me.” Rehv said, moving Phury's hand. “Let me take care of you. Lay down on the pillows, I will tend to your leg.”

Rehv reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and brought out an expensive bottle of lotion. The kind that a high-end masseuse would use.

Leave it to Rehv to have that, Phury thought, knowing he had the exact same bottle in his bathroom back at the mansion. I wonder if he has the whole line? He really didn't need to think about that. The oils, lotions and lubes that were part of the line. Phury could feel his cock twitch just a little.

Rehv sat in front of him, with Phury's injured leg in Rehv's lap. He poured a small amount of the vanilla/sandalwood lotion in his hand and gently rubbed the tip that came in contact with the prosthetic. Working in an outward motion, needing the sore muscles and hydrating the skin so it would not crack.

The moan from Phury was loud and blissful. No one did this for him. The vanilla & sandalwood smell filled the air and mixed with Phury's bonding scent.

Rehv's balls grew tight, Phury's bonding scent was breaking through the double shot of dopamine he had done just a bit ago. Rehv was becoming aroused again. He continued the ministrations on Phury, going higher on his leg. Rehv stole a glance up and saw Phury was also aroused. Rehv continued rubbing further up Phury's leg until he reached Phury's hip. The groan Phury let out was telling. Phury wanted more.

“Hand me a couple pillows.” Rehv said.

Phury handed them over without saying anything. Rehv split Phury's legs, setting between them. He helped Phury lift his hips, placing the pillows under them, tipping his hips.

Phury was on edge. His nervousness shot to a 100 when Rehv reached over the drawer and brought out a small bottle with a spout, bearing the same logo as the lotion. Fuck, He does have the whole line. Phury thought. That bottle in Rehv's hand was the signature lube for the line. Phury's member started to leak precum.

Rehv rubbed his hands up Phury's legs. easing himself closer to Phury. Taking Phury in hand, he started stroking. He stopped long enough only to apply some of the vanilla/sandalwood lube unto his fingers. As he caressed Phury's erection, his other hand started slowly rubbing Phury's ass. Rehv rubbed, messaged, spread the cheeks. All while stroking Phury's shaft.

“I am going to need you to stay relaxed.” Rehv said, while he edged closer to Phury's hole. Rehv added more lube as he touched Phury. He rubbed his fingers around the edge, slowly making smaller circles until he reached the center.

Phury was staying relaxed until then. The sensation was new, overwhelming, really fucking good. The last one shocked Phury.

His breath hitched and he felt slight pressure. Then it retreated. Fucking hell, he thought, groaning as the pressure returned, more and longer. Then it retreated again. Phury tried to take a breath, found that it was shaky and uneven. As the pressure returned, Phury moaned and bit his lower lip.

Rehv looked up just in time to see Phury bite his lower lip. That sight was so fucking erotic that Rehv thought for sure he was going to spill then and there. He managed to breathe through the wave of desire to focus totally on his lover.

Rehv added a bit more of the lube and pushed one finger in, past the outside ring and into Phury's intoxicating sheath. FUCK, Rehv thought as he had to stop and breath, yet again. At this rate he wasn’t going to last long enough to get in Phury.

Phury was breathing heavy, heart was racing. He was rocking – ever so slightly – on Rehv's finger. The feeling was unlike anything. And he wanted more.

Rehv watched as Phury rocked on his finger, taking a little more every time. It was amazing to watch Phury let his walls down and learn what passion was and what it meant to take a lover.

Rehv pushed his finger past the second knuckle. Phury started rocking more... not a slight motion anymore. Rehv took his cue from Phury and started moving his finger. He started slowly, but that didn't last, Phury was moaning and rocking in earnest. After a few minutes, Phury's skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat, his moans were the only thing Rehv could hear.

He's ready for more, Rehv thought. He removed the single digit and returned with two. He had to release Phury's member to hold him down. He had one hand on Phury's pelvic bone, holding him down and two fingers working in and out of him. Phury was panting, his hands fisted at his sides, the noises he was making were some of the most beautiful sounds Rehv had heard. He moved his fingers faster, loosening the muscles to allow Rehv to enter Phury.

Oh, Scribe Virgin, Phury thought. So good.

“Yes. It is.” Rehv said, with a lopsided grin. He knew that Phury wasn't aware that he was speaking out loud.

“You are fantastic, Phury. So responsive. If I licked you, you would cum, wouldn't you?” Rehv's voice was barely above a whisper. Breathy and pained with need.

“God, Rehv... I need... I need...” Phury lost the rest of the sentence. He can feel Rehv moving. He opens his eye and sees Rehv kneeling between his legs. Stroking his cock with the warming version of the vanilla/sandalwood lube.

“I know Phury.” Rehv said, “I have what you need, right here.” He stroked from the tip to the base and back as a punctuation to his statement.

“Put your legs on my shoulders, it will help.” Rehv was panting now, too. “Promise.”

Phury did what he was told. Rolling his hips in the process, trusting Rehv to handle his mangled leg. Rehv secured that leg under his arm, running his hand up and down Phury's thigh.

Rehv kissed Phury's calf as he began stroking the head of his cock between Phury's ass cheeks. Pushed slightly at the puckered hole. Phury shook with need.

Rehv licked Phury's calf. Nipped at the tendons at his knee.

Rehv leaned forward just a bit and pushed slowly at the entrance.

“Phury,” Rehv pushed just slightly more. “Leelan, look at me.”

He did, he was helpless against Rehv. He would do anything that male wanted, he knew it in his heart. He belonged to Rehv, for better or worse.

“Look in my eyes,” Rehv commanded, easing in a bit more.

“FUCK! God!” Rehv yelled, throwing his head back, as the head of his cock seated in Phury's satin sheath.

“Don’t stop, please.” Phury pleaded.

“Not to worry, I am not stopping until cum deep in and mark you for all to see.” Rehv said, licking Phury's calf again.

Rehv rocked slowly at first. Only moving a few inches at a time, getting Phury loser to take all of him. It only took at couple short thrusts until Phury was taking more and moving on Rehv's cock all on his own.

“Oh Phury, you have no idea how good you feel.” Rehv groaned, pushed further into Phury. “I am going to push the rest in, hold on to me.”

Phury did as he was instructed, taking Rehv's hands, he knew he was lost for this male.

Rehv rocked, then bit Phury's calf while shoving himself as far as he could in one powerful thrust. Between the blood and the incredible feel of Phury's virginal sheath, Rehv felt the barb unsheathe, preparing to do the job it was created to do. It was almost too much, Rehv knew he wasn’t going to last. There was no way.

Phury was lost to the bliss, his eyes fluttered closed, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to live in this moment, unending, forever. Then he felt Rehv clasp his painfully throbbing erection and the world exploded into a mass of stars as he came so hard that he thought he was going to pass out.

Rehv had barely touched Phury when his cock erupted all over both of them. In that moment Rehv shoved the rest of the way in, and pulled back fast as to not seat his barb. He thrust fast and hard, fucking and drinking at the same time. He knew he wasn't going to last. Not this first time, no fucking way.

He arched and pushed Phury's knees toward his chest, pumping hard and fast.

“Ah, Fuck, Phury, I'm going to cum, so fucking deep in you” Rehv roars to the sky as he seats himself deep and let’s go. His barb locks and that doubles the sensations, causing him to ejaculate again. Waves of pleasure roll though Rehv. Sex has never felt like this. It’s never been this complete.

“Mine!” Rehv growls, waves of dark spices fill the room... both their bonding scents mingle like their blood. He releases Phury's calf, licking the wounds closed.

“Yours.” Phury whispers, riding the waves of pleasure still coursing through him.

Rehv sits back on his heels, gently easing Phury's legs down. They are covered in sweat, cum, and blood. The bed looks like a war zone, there is nothing on the bed but Rehv and Phury.

“Don t move, have to wait.” Rehv said, still breathing hard. As long as the barb was seated, he continued to have mini-orgasms, and continued to ejaculate. He had only seated his barb in one other... person. I will not think about her and taint this, Rehv told himself. She has no place here. This is our space.

Phury could feel the barb disengage. Rehv slid himself out and fell on the bed next to Phury.

“That was... I have no words” Phury said between panting breathes.

Rehv reached over and pulled Phury over him like a blanket. “That, leelan, was life changing.”

The room smelled of sex, blood and bonding scents. It was an intoxicating combination.

“Do you want a shower, drink, food?” Rehv asked, kissing the top of Phury's head.

“Nope, just want to stay here.” Phury said, nuzzling into Rehv's chest.

“mmm, sounds good, love” Rehv agrees, running his fingers through Phury's tangled mess of hair, fanning out those multi-hued locks over his chest and shoulders. That is a beautiful sight, Rehv thinks, while he continued to fan Phury's hair.

They were almost asleep when the hidden door opened. Trez walked in, set a serving tray on the floor and walked out.

“Well, I guess we are eating.” Rehv states matter a factly. They both started laughing. It felt good.


End file.
